gcheungfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Gcheung28/shadowhunters awards mock up
For the first time ever, we are hosting the Shadowhunter Chronicles Wikia Awards, the official award show for The Shadowhunters' Wiki! Scroll through the following categories (created with Redwall64's and Hmeig's help) and vote for your favorite nominees. Voting will end on November 6, 2013 and the winners will be announced shortly afterwards. Seeing as these awards are based on book series, we couldn't provide images for a few nominations so characters from that moment represent the nomination. Many thanks to Cassandra Jean for creating images that we could use! If you have any fanart you would like to share, put it in the comments below and maybe you'll see it added to the category as a representation of that nominee! Without further ado, here are the categories! Enjoy! Best Male Character Photo Jace 01.jpg Photo Will 01.png File:Photo Alec 01.png File:CJ_Jem.jpg File:270px-Photo Magnus 01.jpg File:Photo_Simon_01.png Who is the Best Male Character? Jace Lightwood Will Herondale Alec Lightwood Magnus Bane Jem Carstairs Simon Lewis Best Female Character Photo Clary 01.png Photo Tessa 01.png Photo Isabelle 01.png Photo Sophie 01.jpg Jocelyn.png Photo Charlotte 01.png Who is the Best Female Character? Clary Fray Tessa Gray Isabelle Lightwood Sophie Collins Jocelyn Fairchild Charlotte Branwell Best Couple Jace-and-Clary-Kiss-525x350.jpg CJ_02_February_Malec.jpg CJ_Will_%26_Tessa_1.jpg CJ_Tessa_%26_Jem_2008.jpg CJ_Gideon_%26_Sophie.jpg Tarot_Rings_10.jpg Tarot_Blades_Ace.jpg Cecily_gabriel.jpg Who is the Best Couple? Jace and Clary Magnus and Alec Will and Tessa Jem and Tessa Gideon and Sophie Henry and Charlotte Simon and Isabelle Gabriel and Cecily Best Parabatai Pair Tarot_Runes_6.jpg Tarot_Runes_7.jpg Circle2.png CJ_Young_Robert_%26_Michael_4.jpg Who was the Best Parabatai Pair? Jace and Alec Will and Jem Valentine and Luke Robert and Michael Best Species Photo_Simon_01.png CJ_Jonathan_Shadowhunter_2.jpg Tarot_Steles_7.jpg Tarot_18.jpg Tarot_Rings_Ace.jpg Tarot_1.jpg What is the Best Species? Mundanes Shadowhunters Vampires Werewolves Faeries Warlocks Best Shadowhunter Paraphernalia Photo_Jace_01.jpg Tmiparty_stele.jpg Isabelle's_pendant.png Witchlight.jpg What is the Best Shadowhunter Paraphernalia? Seraph blades Steles Sensors Witchlight Character You Love to Hate Photo_Valentine_01.png Photo_JonathanCM_01.png Photo_Benedict_01.png Tarot_Blades_7.jpg Camille3.jpg Tarot_Blades_8.jpg Who is the Character You Love to Hate? Valentine Morgenstern Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern/Sebastian Benedict Lightwood Nathaniel Gray Camille Belcourt Jessamine Lovelace Funniest Moment Photo Will 01.png Photo Jace 01.jpg SimonLewis RobertSheehan.jpg Photo Benedict 01.png Tarot 1.jpg Tarot Runes 4.jpg What was the Funniest Moment? Magnus kissing Will Herondale Supermarket mango scene Simon turning into a rat Will singing the demon pox song Magnus unable to get Simon’s name right Alec confronting Magnus during the fight in Idris Most Shocking Moment Raziel codex.png Cob - clary hodge.jpg 20130711-193957.jpg Tarot Rings 7.jpg Tarot_Blades_8.jpg Tarot 19.jpg What was the Most Shocking Moment? Jace’s death Hodge’s betrayal Clary and Jace getting told they are related Sebastian revealed as Jonathan Jessamine’s betrayal Simon turning into a vampire Most Memorable Moment Tarot Steles 8.jpg CJ_Young_Jem_%26_Will.jpg CJ Charlotte & Henry.jpg CJ Will & Tessa 2.jpg Tarot Runes 4.jpg CJ Tessa & Jem 2008.jpg What was the Most Memorable Moment? Kiss in the Faerie Court Will and Jem meeting for the first time Charlotte and Henry admit their feelings to each other Balcony scene between Will and Tessa Magnus and Alec kissing in front of the Lightwoods for the first time Tessa and Jem reuniting on the bridge Best Tearjerker Simon_clary.jpg Photo Max 01.jpg CJ_02_February_Malec.jpg File:Photo_Simon_01.png Tessa_willsgrave.jpg CJ Will & Jem 1.jpg What was the Best Tearjerker? Simon confessing his love for Clary Max Lightwood’s death Magnus and Alec breaking up Simon getting the Mark of Cain Will Herondale’s death Will thinking Jem is dead Best Book COB_cover.png COA_cover.jpg COG_cover.jpg COFA_cover.jpg COLS_cover.jpg CA_cover.jpg CP_cover.jpg CP2_cover.jpg What was the Best Book? City of Bones City of Ashes City of Glass City of Fallen Angels City of Lost Souls Clockwork Angel Clockwork Prince Clockwork Princess Most Anticipated New Character Tarot_3.jpg Tarot_4.jpg Tarot_2.jpg Tarot_7.jpg CJ_James_1.jpg CJ_Cordelia_1.jpg CJ_Grace_1.jpg CJ_Matthew_1.jpg Who is the Most Anticipated New Character? Emma Carstairs Julian Blackthorn Cristina Rosales Mark Blackthorn James Herondale Cordelia Carstairs Grace Cartwright Matthew Fairchild Most Anticipated Upcoming Series Lady_Midnight_tease_cover.jpg Circle2.png File:CJ_James_1.jpg File:Blackthorn_kids.png What is the Most Anticipated Upcoming Series? The Dark Artifices (five years after TMI) The Secret Treasons (early days of the Circle) TLH (children of the characters who survived TID) The Wicked Powers (revolves around two of the younger Blackthorns introduced in TDA) Spread the Word! Category:Blog posts